1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artists' palettes. In particular, the present invention relates to multiple individual air-tight storage wells constructed on the artists' palette.
2. Description of the prior art
Across the United States and throughout the world artists' palettes are used to gain immediate access to the paint during a work of art.
The characteristics of these palettes are less than ideal. If the painting is not finished within a few hours the exposed paint will dry out. This can result in "down time" for the artist while a new batch of paint is being mixed.
It is undesirable to mix a new batch of paint during a work of art as the hue, intensity, and value of a color are difficult to duplicate. This factor also creates an extra expense because it requires additional paint.
Some present palettes do provide a single cover that does afford some degree of air-tightness. However, their design is such that the cover encloses the entire palette. Once the cover is removed the entire palette and its contents are exposed to the air. Removing and replacing the one cover after each dip of the brush is difficult and time consuming. Should the cover need to be laid aside temporarily more space is required for this purpose. Storage time for paint under these improved conditions is also very limited.
Potential use for an artist's palette that will provide air-tight storage for each individual color is evident.
Reduced paint expenses and "down time" in mixing colors plus improved color harmony are significant.
The air-tight "color saver" palette is extremely easy to operate. The paint is both readily accessible and then re-stored as the air-tight cover of each well easily flips up or down on a pivotal axis. A trough around each well may be filled with liquid thereby creating 100% air-tight storage for the paint. This type artist's palette will play an important role in an artist's career.